Effroyable Jardin
by Dop
Summary: Sa prison ? Un jardin. Son crime ? Savoir aimer. Sa sentence ? Vivre à jamais avec ce qu’il désire le plus en sachant qu’il ne pourra jamais l’obtenir. SLASH HPDM.


**Titre** : Effroyable Jardin

**Résumé** : Sa prison ? Un jardin. Son crime ? Savoir aimer. Sa sentence ? Vivre à jamais avec ce qu'il désire le plus en sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais l'obtenir. SLASH HPDM.

**Disclaimer** : Dois-je encore rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ?

**Chapitrage** : One-Shot

**Couple** : SLASH HP/DM

**Rating** : M pour violance psychologique

* * *

La Guerre.

Plus puissante que jamais. Plus terrible aussi.

Depuis maintenant trois ans la Grande Bretagne a entraîné le reste du monde dans une guerre aussi bien moldue que sorcière.

Une guerre obscure à faire pâlir d'envie tous les dictateurs que cette terre eut à porter.

Mais cette fois-ci, le dictateur en question n'était pas communiste. Il n'était pas fasciste. Ni naziste. Il était sorcier et il s'était mais dans la tête d'épurer tous les pays en torturant et tuant les Sang-de-Bourbes.

Ce dictateur c'était lui même attribué le titre ronflant de Lord. Mais un Lord noir. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres au visage si effrayant que prononcer son nom était craint de tous.

Lord Voldemort était un tyran de sang froid. C'était un serpent qui arpentait les rues à l'aide de ses adaptes en semant la terreur et le chaos.

Voldemort était assis dans l'immense fauteuil d'ébène de son royaume obscure. Il se délectait du paysage sombre que lui permettait de voire les grandes baies vitrées de son salon lugubre.

On frappa à la porte et Voldemort, de sa voix glaciale, dit à l'importun d'entrer.

La poignée tourna et la porte pivota sur ses gongs pour laisser pénétrer un grand homme à la silhouette svelte et à la longue chevelure blonde. Presque argentée.

« Tien Lucius. Ta visite me … surprend.

- Maître, excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer

- Une excellente nouvelle dis tu ? Est ce que cette excellente nouvelle pourra racheter la trahison de ton fils ?

- Sans prétention je pense que vous pourrez être fier de moi et constater que mon fils n'a pas hérité de son père sa lâcheté et sa traîtrise .

- Je suis curieux de savoir quel est cette « nouvelle » Lucius

- Nous avons fait un prisonnier mon Maître.

- Un prisonnier de guerre. Voyons ca… J'espère que vous ne me l'avez pas trop amoché au moins. Que je puisse … m'amuser avec !

- Non Maître. Il se remettra rapidement de ses blessures.

- Bien. Alors qu'attends tu pour me présenter ce prisonnier dont je devrai être si fier ? »

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour permettre au prisonnier et a ses matons d'entrer. Deux grands hommes à la carrure massive tenaient fermement un jeune homme à demi conscient. Celui-ci était plutôt frêle et se laissait traîner sans se débattre, trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Voldemort fit pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à ce nouvel arrivant afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que le jeune homme relève la tête pour le reconnaître.

Voldemort se mit debout et s'approcha du prisonnier. Il lui empoigna les cheveux qu'il tira fermement pour lui faire relever la tête

« Mais oui … Harry Potter c'est donc toi. »

Le dénommé Harry Potter ne répondit rien.

« C'est du très bon travail Lucius. Je dois avouer que tu me suspend agréablement. »

Voldemort relâcha la tête de Harry.

« Harry Potter. Celui qui m'a fait perdre tout mes pouvoirs. Celui qui a osé me défier a plusieurs reprises et celui qui m'a fait perdre un de mes plus fidèles Mangemort. N'est ce pas Lucius ?

- Oui mon Maître

- Conduit le dans le cachot numéro trois et viens me prévenir quand il aura reprit ses esprits. »

Lucius acquiesça et ordonna aux deux autres Mangemorts qui retenaient le prisonnier de le suivre.

Harry se laissa emporter dans le dédale de couloirs sombres et sinueux. Puis il arriva devant une lourde porte où le plafond de pierre était très bas, l'obligeant, lui et ses geôliers, à se baisser. La lumière y était très rare et une horrible odeur de renfermer se dégageait de ces cachots.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la première cellule, Harry remarqua qu'elle était occupée par un homme. Un homme au cheveux noire et graisseux qui semblait en piteux état. Quand l'homme l'aperçut il essaya de se débattre de ses chaînes

« Harry ! Potter ! Non pas toi ! Noooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »

L'homme reçut un coup de barre de fer dans les cotes pour toutes réponses alors qu'on entraînait Harry vers sa cellule.

Cet homme, Harry le connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de Séverus Rogue qui était espion pour le compte du camp de Harry. Il avait était fait prisonnier de Voldemort environ six mois auparavant mais Harry, comme le reste de la communauté, l'avait cru mort. Le fait qu'il soit en vie était une excellente nouvelle.

Harry sentit qu'on le poussa dans une cellule et qu'on lui attacha les poignets à des lourdes chaînes métalliques. Il s'essaya pas de se débattre. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Toutes ses pensée se dirigèrent vers un homme qui donnait à Harry le goût de vivre et l'envie de se battre pour cette guerre qui semblait perdue d'avance. Cet homme avait risqué sa vie au même titre que Séverus Rogue. Il s'était enrôler chez les Mangemorts afin de les espionner. Mais quand Séverus avait était fait prisonnier, Voldemort avait immédiatement douté de Drago et avait lancé des avis de capture sur sa personnes, l'obligeant à vivre terré et caché pour sa propre survie.

Dire que ce matin encore, Harry embrassait Drago tendrement et lui promettait de revenir très vite. Si seulement il avait su qu'il ne reviendrai jamais, il aurait profité de cette dernière nuit avec Drago. Il lui aurait crié combien il l'aimait et combien il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il lui aurait aussi demandé de ne pas être triste pour lui et de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire.

* * *

« Mon Seigneur ?

- Oui Lucius

- Le prisonnier est réveillé. Il peut recevoir votre visite.

- Bien … très bien même. Alors on va aller lui dire un petit bonjour. Ou un petit au revoir … »

Voldemort se leva de son siège et marcha à la suite de Lucius en faisant virevolter ses capes derrière lui.

C' était très rare que le Maître prenne la peine de descendre dans les cachots pour voire les prisonniers et les gardiens furent impressionnés et intimidés de le voire apparaître ainsi. Il dégageait une force terrifiante et un aura de malveillance.

Arrivé devant la cellule il ordonna qu'on lui ouvre la porte et rentra sans appréhension pour faire face à son ennemi de toujours.

« Harry Potter. Nous revoilà face à face.

- Voldemort. Vous m'avez peut être capturé mais vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre pour autant

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois espèce de gosse stupide.

- Tant que Dumbledore et Drago sont encore vivant, le peuple ne perdra pas espoir et continuera à se battre è leurs cotés.

- Drago … Drago… Drago ferait pas mal de se méfier car toutes les tortures que j'ai fait endurer à mes prisonniers ne seraient qu'une douce caresse pour lui si l'on parvenait à le capturer

- Si vous parvenez à le capturer …. ! Mais permettez moi d'en douter.

- L'arrogance te sied mal Harry. Surtout en de pareils circonstances. Tu devrais plutôt implorer mon pardon. Ou me supplier comme l'a fait ta défunte mère pour te garder en vie.

- Là vous faites erreur. Non seulement je ne vous supplierai pas mais en plus je mourrai la tête haute sans jamais avoir courbé l'échine devant vous.

- Moui … d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est devant d'autre formes que tu courbes volontiers l'échine … »

Voldemort leva sa baguette magique en l'air et un nuage de fumé s'en dégagea. Ce nuage prit soudain les formes et les couleurs de Drago Malefoy. Un Drago tout a fait ressemblant qui souriait à Harry avant de se tordre d'une douleur fictive en disparaissant dans une petite détonation.

Harry avait apprécié revoir, même en hologramme, le visage de son amour. Cependant il avait eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant se tordre de douleur avant de disparaître. Et il semblerait que cette confusion n'eut pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de Voldemort qui s'esclaffa d'un rire gras, démoniaque.

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui prit le bas de visage dans les mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu as vu ce qui attendait ton cher Drago. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer la mise à mort de ce traître n'est ce pas ? »

Harry dégagea son visage des mains de Voldemort et essaya de la mordre au passage mais ses dents se refermèrent dans le vide.

« C'est que tu deviens sauvage Harry.

- Jamais vous n'aurez Drago. Jamais !

- Je finirai bien par l'avoir ne t'en fait pas. J'ai tout mon temps.

- Vous m'écœurez. Qu'attendez vous pour me tuer ? Vous en mourrez d'envie.

- Je crois que tu ne m'a pas compris Harry. Je vais t'expliquer calmement. Je vais capturer le traître Drago Malefoy et je vais le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et je veux que tu sois là pour contempler ce spectacle délectable.

- ….

- Mais comme j'ai également envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Je vais t'envoyer dans un cachot plus … agréable en attendant ce moment. Ce sera une prison d'où tu ne ressortira que pour voire Malefoy mourir, après quoi ce sera à ton tour de rejoindre le royaume de mon grand ami Hadès.

- ….

- Tu sera emprisonné et condamné à vivre avec ce que tu désire le plus en sachant que jamais tu ne pourras l'obtenir. je suis curieux de savoir combien de temps tu vas tenir. La plupart des gens deviennent fous au bout de trois jours mais toi, le grand Harry Potter, combien de temps tiendras tu avant que la folie t'emporte ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se sentit emporté comme aspiré par un espace venant de se créer sous ses pieds. Il avait l'impression que le sol venait de l'ouvrir et que les chaînes qui tenaient ses poignées venaient de le libérer en même temps. Il se sentait tomber et il avait beau crier rien ne semblait arrêter cette chute.

Enfin le corps de Harry percuta lourdement le sol et il poussa un cri de douleur pensant qu'il venait probablement de se briser quelques cotes.

Harry se releva difficilement et s'assit à même le sol pour contempler le décor l'environnant.

Il se trouvait dans un jardin de taille moyenne. De très hautes haies de thuya délimitaient cet espace plutôt joli et agréable. Si c'était ca sa prison alors il était bien mieux loti que Rogue… Le jardin se composait de roseraie, de bancs agréables et d'un pommier qui surplombait la totalité de l'espace.

Harry se mit debout en grimaçant et commença a parcourir cette cours ou les odeurs et les couleurs se mélangeaient agréablement.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Là, allongé dans la pelouse, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde coupée au niveau des oreilles était profondément plongé dans son livre qu'il était posé ouvert sur le sol.

Que pouvez faire Drago ici ? Oh et puis tant pis ! Il s'en fichait et ensemble il pourrait s'échapper de ce jardin agréable quoique un peu effrayant.

« Drago ! » Harry se précipita vers lui mais le prénommé Drago ne répondit pas. Il resta plongé dans son livre sans relever le nez. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu

« Drago ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Harry passa alors sa main devant les yeux de son petit ami mais celui-ci ne répondit pas non plus. Il ne semblait ni le voire, ni l'entendre.

Peut être était ce un jeu pour Drago. Peut être qu'il lui faisait la tête pour un motif qu'il ignorait.

Harry s'assit sur une marche de pierre d'un minuscule escalier et regarda Drago.

Ce dernier lut une page de son livre et puis deux. Il le referma, le cala sous son bras et se remit debout. Il se dirigea vers le bancs en fer forgé blanc, s'assit un instant dessus avant de se relever et d'aller vers la roseraie. La bas il sentit une rose rouge et tendit sa main pour en cueillir une. Il l'attacha derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers le pommier où il cueillit une grosse pomme rouge. Il croqua dedans deux fois, la jeta sur le sol, pris la rose à son oreille et entreprit de l'effeuiller avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il retourna à l'endroit exacte où il était allongé quelques instant plutôt et ouvrit son livre afin de reprendre sa lecture.

Harry avait observé Drago sans rien dire. Il semblait que Drago ne le voyait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs était ce vraiment Drago ? Oh oui la ressemblance physique était tellement flagrante mais ces manières … ca n'était pas dans les habitudes de son petit ami. Jamais Drago n'aurait mis une rose derrière son oreille. Jamais il aurait cueillit une pomme sans la manger entièrement. Il ne supportait pas le gaspillage.

Harry soupira et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'approcha de son amour et s'allongea dans l'herbe juste a coté de lui.

« Tu lis quoi chéri ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Harry regarda alors tout en haut des pages et lu en petites lettres fines et italiques « Les Fleurs du Mal »

« Charles Baudelaire ? Je savais que tu aimais la littérature mais à ce point … »

Harry commença alors à réciter la poésie à haute voix espérant attirer l'attention de son amour

_« Lorsque, par un décret des puissances suprêmes,  
Le Poète apparaît en ce monde ennuyé,  
Sa mère épouvantée et pleine de blasphèmes  
Crispe ses poings vers Dieu, qui la prend en pitié :  
- "Ah ! que n'ai-je mis bas tout un nœud de vipères,  
Plutôt que de nourrir cette dérision !  
Maudite soit la nuit aux plaisirs éphémères  
Où mon ventre a conçu mon expiation !  
Puisque tu m'as choisie entre toutes les femmes  
Pour être le dégoût de mon triste mari,  
Et que je ne puis pas rejeter dans les flammes,  
Comme un billet d'amour, ce monstre rabougri,  
Je ferai rejaillir ta haine qui m'accable  
Sur l'instrument maudit de tes méchancetés,  
Et je tordrai si bien cet arbre misérable,  
Qu'il ne pourra pousser ses boutons empestés !"  
Elle ravale ainsi l'écume de sa haine,  
Et, ne comprenant pas les desseins éternels,  
Elle-même prépare au fond de la Géhenne  
Les bûchers consacrés aux crimes maternels.  
Pourtant, sous la tutelle invisible d'un Ange,  
L'Enfant déshérité s'enivre de soleil,  
Et dans tout ce qu'il boit et dans tout ce qu'il mange  
Retrouve l'ambroisie et le nectar vermeil »_

Encore une fois, Drago ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de tourna une page et puis une seconde avec de refermer le livre et de le caler sous son bras. Encore une fois il se dirigea vers le bancs en fer forgé et au bout de quelques instants il prit la direction de la roseraie. Il cueillit la même rose que précédemment, la déposa derrière son oreille, alla vers le pommier ou il cueillit la même pomme rouge que précédemment. Il croqua deux fois dedans et la jeta sur le sol avant de prendre la rose derrière son oreille, de l'effeuiller avec un sourire avant de revenir s'allonger sur le sol à l'endroit exacte où il était avant de partir, c'est à dire juste a coté de Harry. Il posa son livre par terre et l'ouvrit à la même page que précédemment. Harry eut beau parcourir le poème, c'était bien les même vers qui s'affichaient devant ses yeux.

Harry commençait à comprendre. Ce n'était pas Drago. C'était un hologramme identique à celui que Voldemort avait fait apparaître dans les cachots.

Ainsi tout prenait un sens et Harry comprit pourquoi des gens devenaient fous dans cet effroyable jardin. Il allait devoir rester emprisonné ici avec la réplique de Drago. Une réplique sourde, aveugle et muette qui répétait en boucle toujours et toujours les mêmes gestes.

_« Tu seras emprisonné et condamné à vivre avec ce que tu désire le plus en sachant que jamais tu ne pourras l'obtenir »_

Les mots de Voldemort résonnaient a présent dans sa tête et Harry pensait qu'en effet il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou.

Il se releva laissant le faux Drago à son livre et alla s'isoler derrière le pommier. Drago, le vrai, que faisait-il à ce moment même ? Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il a était fait prisonnier . Partirait-il a sa recherche ? Harry se surprit a espérer que non car si tel était le cas il ne tarderait pas d'être capturé par Voldemort et donc d'être mis à mort.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrières lui. Il se retourna et vit le faux Drago se cueillir une pomme, en croquer deux bouchées avant de la jeter par terre.

Harry ferma les yeux et étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, épuisé.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par un bruit de branche brisée. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Drago, où du moins son hologramme, croquer dans une pommes deux fois avant de la jeter sur le sol.

Harry soupira et regarda sa montre pour voire quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Mais quand il releva sa manche se fut pour découvrir un poignet entièrement vide.. Pas de montre, pas d'heure, pas de repères temporel !

Il soupira alors que Drago était allongé sur l'herbe a lire toujours la même page de son livre. C'est alors qu'il eut un flash !

Harry se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Drago. Il avait l'intention de lui prendre son livre afin de l'empêcher de continuer à lire ! Peut être qu'ainsi il réagirait et arrêter ses gestes qui étaient continuellement les mêmes.

Harry tendit la main vers le livre mais jura lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci le transperçait comme s'il était immatériel. Ce n'était pas possible ! Alors tout n'était que virtuel dans ce jardin de la peur ?

Harry essaya alors de se diriger vers la roseraie afin de cueillir la fleure perpétuelle que Drago avait l'habitude de ramasser. Cette fois il arriva sans problème a s'emparer de la magnifique rose rouge. Il s'en félicita et la jeta sur le sol mais à peine eut t-elle touchée la pelouse verdoyante qu'elle s'évapora alors qu'une nouvelle fleur repoussait sur le rosier.

Harry soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de tenter l'expérience sur le pommier sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer. Il se laissa simplement choir sur le sol et prit ses genoux dans ses bras.

Il pensait à Drago. A son amour. Aurait-il une chance de le revoir une dernière fois ? Aurait-il la chance de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras ? De sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains brûler sa peau hypersensible .

Harry ferma doucement les yeux alors que Drago venait de se relevait et se dirigeait vers le bancs en fer forgé…

* * *

Harry était allongé dans la pelouse de son jardin carcéral. Il attendait patiemment que le temps se passe. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Quelques heures certainement … La nuit n'était encore pas tombée. C'est fou comme le temps paraît long lorsque l'on s'ennuie et que l'on est seul.

Oh bien sur il y avait l'hologramme de Drago mais ca ne constituait en rien une présence rassurante. C'était un simple pantin qui répétait sans cesse les mêmes gestes. Mais même si ce n'était qu'une marionnette, Harry ne se lassait pas de contempler les courbes et les dessins de cet hologramme. Ca l'aider à ne pas oublier le visage du vrai Drago. Ca l'aidait à tenir le coup.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son expédition ici. Il n'avait pas manger depuis des heures et pourtant il n'avait pas faim. C'était comme si, dans ce jardin terrifiant, le temps n'existait pas. Comme si il s'agissait d'une dimension parallèle.

Drago vint s'allonger à coté de Harry et ouvrit son livre à la même page que d'habitude.

Harry le regarda faire et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains alors qu'il récitait par cœur les premiers vers du fameux livre de Beaudelaire. A force de les avoir lu des centaines de fois, sa mémoire avait imprimé chaque phrase, chaque rime et chaque mot de ces pages.

Harry savait maintenant à quel moment Drago allait se lever. Il savait très bien quelle pomme il allait choisir et ce qu'il allait en faire. Aussi il s'amusait de cette situation et essayait de trouver de la compagnie comme il le pouvait. Il appréhendait les gestes de Drago, lui conseillait quelle pomme il devait choisir et il montrait quelle rose était la plus jolie. Il trouvait une certaine satisfaction à voire Drago prendre la rose qu'il avait désigné et croquer dans la pomme qu'il lui avait conseiller de cueillir. Ca en était devenu un jeu. Un jeu horrible certes mais c'était le mien. Son jeu pour lutter contre la folie et la solitude.

Alors que Harry s'était assis sur des margelles de pierre à regarder Drago se mouvoir avec élégance dans ce jardin, il laissa ses pensées s'égarer au delà des barrières que constituaient les thuyas. Il laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter vers une chambre luxueuse où avec Drago la nuit s'était avérait remplie d'ivresse et de luxure. Remplie de sexe et de caresses charnelles.

Harry appuya sa tête contre une statue de pierre totalement informe. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter dans l'inconscience apaisante du sommeil.

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux . Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et son corps tout entier criait famine. Il se força a ouvrire encore plus les yeux afin de voire à qui appartenait la douce voix qui l'avait réveillé. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps.

Harry reconnu un visage aux traits fins encadré par des cheveux lisses et blonds. Des prunelles argentées le fixaient avec inquiétude et Harry eut l'impression de rêver. C'était Drago …

Son Drago se tenait au dessus de lui. Il lui souriait. Il lui parlait. Il était libre ! Libre ! Loin de ce jardin qui l'avait retenu prisonnier. Loin de ce pommier et de cette roseraie affreuse. Loin de ce maudit jardin qui avait été son enfer depuis … Combien de temps au fait ?

« Quel jour sommes nous ? bredouilla Harry d'une voix roque

- Nous sommes le 24 décembre 2005.

- 2005 ?

- On t'a cherché pendant deux ans. Tu m'as tellement manqué…»

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la joie s'emparer de lui. Ce moment, il l'avait tellement rêvé …

« Joyeux Noël mon chéri

- Chut ! embrasse moi ! »

Et dans un baiser profond, leurs langues se retrouvèrent, se dégustèrent et se savourèrent sans jamais vouloir se quitter. Enfin réunis, c'était leur pacte que jamais plus on n'arriverai à les séparer et que pour l'éternité ils se contenteraient de s'aimer.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. _

_Voilà mon cadeaux de Noël pour mes lecteurs fidèles que je suis dans l'obligation de faire patienter pour la suite de Harry ½ et de l'Inacceptable. _

_Je vous souhaite un tous un excellent Noël et une excellente année 2006. Que celle-ci vous apporte beaucoup de joie, de réussite dans vos projets et plus que tout, une santé d'enfer. _

_Prenez soin de vous et n'abusez pas trop des chocolats de Noël ( ca craint d'avoir une crise le foie le 26 décembre …) _

_Je vous embrasse très très fort _

_Dopamine qui vous adoreuhhh ! _

_Ps : une tite review n'est jamais de refus ! _


End file.
